


Closer

by FusionFollower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Sexual Content, Takes place on Earth-C, but there is no smut, leading up to smut, there's kissing and lots of touching, these boys aren't use to being that close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: They just wanted to be closer.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Closer

KARKAT: ...SO...

DAVE: yeah...

KARKAT: UH, SHOULD WE LIKE, GET UNDRESSED?

DAVE: not yet

DAVE: um... 

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: do you wanna like

DAVE: move to a bed or?...

KARKAT: NOT REALLY. THAT'S UH, KINDA WEIRD HONESTLY. THE COUCH IS JUST...IT'S WHERE WE HANG OUT YOU KNOW? IT JUST FEELS RIGHT.

DAVE: i get that

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: OH FUCK THIS.

DAVE: !

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: your uh

DAVE: your hand is on my face

KARKAT: YES.

DAVE: ...what now?

KARKAT: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW. DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEBODY WHO KNOWS WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK THEY'RE DOING!? LOOK AT ME. I JUST SMACKED MY HAND ONTO THE SIDE OF YOUR FUCKING FACE AND FOR SOME REASON I'VE DECIDED TO LEAVE IT THERE. LOOK AT ME, JUST LEAVING MY HAND THERE, LIKE A CONSTANT FUCKING CARESS.

DAVE: shit

DAVE: okay let me...

DAVE: ...hm

KARKAT: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

DAVE: ...putting my hand on your chest?

KARKAT: WHY?

DAVE: i dunno

DAVE: its a human thing but it doesnt really work for trolls huh

DAVE: humans usually have shit here

DAVE: do you even have tits?

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK? NO. DO I LOOK LIKE A FEMALE HUMAN TO YOU?

DAVE: its not just females

DAVE: males have nipples too

DAVE: just not boobs

KARKAT: FOR WHAT PURPOSE!?

DAVE: uhhhh

KARKAT: DO YOU FEED SMALL HUMANS TOO?

DAVE: jesus fuck no

DAVE: this is like the least sexiest thing we could be talking about can we please talk about literally anything else

KARKAT: OKAY. UM...T-TRY THIS...

DAVE: ...what the fuck am i touching?

KARKAT: THEY'RE CALLED GRUB SCARS...J-JUST BE GENTLE ALRIGHT?

DAVE: oh shit is this like troll tits or something?

KARKAT: NO. THEY'RE JUST SOMETHING ALL TROLLS HAVE. AND THEY'RE FUCKING SENSITIVE SO BE FUCKING CAREFUL OR I'LL SMACK YOU IN THE FACE.

DAVE: okay...should i just like

DAVE: rub them?

KARKAT: S-SURE...

DAVE: ...

DAVE: dude youre seriously red

DAVE: i think this just got a lot more intimate

KARKAT: ...MAYBE IT DID. 

DAVE: okay uh...here...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...DO YOU HAVE A CHEST OR SOMETHING? I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING.

DAVE: what like boobs? no

DAVE: but this is typically what humans do during uh

DAVE: you know

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: so like

DAVE: what now

DAVE: should i touch your horns or something?

KARKAT: ! 

DAVE: is that no good? 

KARKAT: N-NO...GO AHEAD...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...NGH... 

DAVE: dude youre looking kinda uh...

DAVE: horny

KARKAT: I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM I SWEAR TO FUCK.

DAVE: okay okay no puns

DAVE: haha these horns are so cute though

KARKAT: !!! 

KARKAT: N-NGH...

DAVE: wow that sure is an expression youre making

DAVE: you sort of look like we finished this before we even began

KARKAT: UH DAVE?

DAVE: yeah?

KARKAT: ...Y...YOU'RE VERY CLOSE TO ME...I CAN TELL THIS IS AROUSING YOU.

DAVE: ...

DAVE: well shit

DAVE: when did we get this fucking close? at first we were a normal distance away and now its like hey my dick is pressed up against your fucking leg

DAVE: through clothes at least

KARKAT: ...THIS IS REALLY REALLY WEIRD.

DAVE: yeah

KARKAT: OKAY STOP THAT.

DAVE: what?

KARKAT: THAT!

DAVE: OW

DAVE: couldve just said 'stop rubbing my horns like a madman' you know

DAVE: instead of smacking my poor hand

DAVE: im a human karkat were delicate creatures

KARKAT: THAT'S ACTUALLY VERY CONCERNING FOR ME. WHAT IF I HURT YOU?

DAVE: hurt me? wait a fucking second

KARKAT: WHAT?

DAVE: whos being in who

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: i just assumed id be in you but

DAVE: did you have other plans? 

KARKAT: PLANS? I DIDN'T PLAN *SHIT*.

DAVE: maybe we shouldve talked about all of this more

KARKAT: NO I'M SO TIRED OR TALKING. WE'VE DISCUSSED DOING THIS FOR MONTHS DAVE. THIS REALLY SHOULDN'T BE THIS HARD.

DAVE: actually it should be

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: okay im sorry i promise no more jokes!

KARKAT: IF I HEAR ONE MORE BULLSHIT JOKE COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH I'M LEAVING THIS FUCKING HOUSE.

DAVE: haha okay okay

KARKAT: OKAY.

KARKAT: ...SO UH...

DAVE: whoa what are we doing

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: this is uh...quite the position...

KARKAT: S...SHOULD I MOVE?

DAVE: naw man youre fine

DAVE: i just always imagined id be on top of you i guess

KARKAT: HA. WELL FUCK THAT STRIDER. EVERYONE KNOWS I'M THE DOMINANT ONE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP. YOU'RE SUBMISSIVE AS FUCK. I MEAN LOOK AT YOU, I'M LITERALLY ON TOP OF YOU AS WE SPEAK.

DAVE: oh what the fuck ever thats complete bullshit and we both know it

DAVE: im totally the dominant one

KARKAT: OH REALLY?

DAVE: uh what the fuck are youuuuoooooooooooookaayyyyy

DAVE: were just putting are hands anywhere now huh

KARKAT: IS...THIS OKAY?...

DAVE: gahh...y-yeah shit

DAVE: thats really fucking okay

KARKAT: ...I CAN'T DO MUCH WHEN WE HAVE OUR CLOTHES ON...BUT...UM...

DAVE: whats up

KARKAT: ...I-I DON'T REALLY WANNA KEEP GOING. I KINDA LIKE THIS NEW LEVEL WE'VE FOUND AND I THINK IF WE DO ANYMORE MY...WHAT DO YOU FUCKING CALL IT? A HEART? WILL FUCKING BURST.

DAVE: yeah its heart

DAVE: and yeah i kinda get what you mean

DAVE: this is uh...all pretty new to me

DAVE: being this fucking intimate and close

DAVE: so yeah we can just stop here if you want

KARKAT: CAN I...DO ONE MORE THING?

DAVE: sure 

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: ...HRM....

DAVE: ...?

KARKAT: ...<3

DAVE: !

DAVE: ...<3

KARKAT: ...ACK, THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING FUCK FUCK FUCK. I WANT TO BE DELETED FROM THIS WORLD RIGHT FUCKING NOW. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT EVEN FUCKING CONSENT-

DAVE: <3 

KARKAT: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: ...<3

DAVE: haha that was fucking adorable dude 

KARKAT: R...REALLY?

DAVE: cheesy as fuck but yeah

DAVE: hehe

DAVE: i liked it

KARKAT: ...Y-YOUR SMILE IS UH...

DAVE: what?

KARKAT: ...I'LL BE BACK.

DAVE: oh what the hell where are you going

KARKAT: I NEED A BUCKET. GOODBYE.

DAVE: ...

**Dave then proceeded to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment at the events that just took place. He's totally not grinning like an idiot.**

**Totally not.**


End file.
